


stuck in stories - sick day

by ardat_yakshi_stole_my_cookie



Series: stuck in stories - stuck in reverse one-shot collection [5]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Comfort, Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardat_yakshi_stole_my_cookie/pseuds/ardat_yakshi_stole_my_cookie
Summary: you are sick and Neil decided to come over and bring you some soup
Relationships: Neil/Reader
Series: stuck in stories - stuck in reverse one-shot collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972327
Kudos: 8





	stuck in stories - sick day

**Author's Note:**

> We all need that little bit of self-indulgence from time to time, and I know some of us are not feeling very well right now, I hope this short story will bring a smile to your face. Sending you all some healing vibes!   
> Let me know what you think?  
> (song: Patrick Watson - Noisy Sunday)

_//N: I hope you’re home right now._

_Y/N: Yep, no energy to move anywhere, blanket burrito mode on._

_N: Coming over._

_Y/N: I don’t want you to get sick, maybe it’s not the best idea._

_N: I’ll let myself in.//_

Not long after receiving the last message, you heard the lock turning and Neil walked into your apartment, carrying two paper bags in his arms.

“I brought you some soup.”

You sat up on the couch and glanced at Neil as he made his way to your kitchenette. “You shouldn’t have…” - you narrowed your eyes - “wait, _all_ of that is soup? Is the whole squad coming over?”

“Don’t be silly, love, I got fruits and chocolate on the way as well,” he said as he began unpacking the bags on the counter. He shook a small jar in his hand and smirked. “Oh, I even have some raspberry syrup for you.”

Your eyes brightened. “Oh god, I remember the one your mum used to make…” you sighed and smiled at the memory. You noticed Neil’s grin and you gasped. “No way!”

“The one and only,” - he nodded, pouring water into a kettle - “she added some to her last care package from home.”

The thought of Neil’s mum still sending him stuff warmed your heart. “Aww, she’s the best. Send her my love, will you?” you chuckled and fell back on the pillows. You were too weak to stay seated for too long.

“Of course.” Neil walked up and knelt on the floor right next to you. “How are you feeling?” he asked, looking into your eyes.

“Like death,” you groaned. The pounding headache was just adding misery to your pain-ridden body, shivering under two thick blankets.

Neil put a hand on your forehead, the coldness of his palm made you sigh with relief.

“You’re burning up,” he smacked his tongue and his eyebrows furrowed in concern. He brushed a strand of hair from your face. “Did you take any meds?”

“Yeah, a while back, should kick in soon.”

Neil stroked your cheek with his knuckles. “I’ll heat up the soup and make you some tea.”

You thought about the absolute mess you’d left in your sink and that anxious glimpse gave you enough strength to sit up again.

“Let me just wash the dishes real quick because I don’t think…” you had to stop mid-sentence, too busy trying not to cough your lungs out.

“You stay right here and rest, okay?” said Neil as he tried to tuck you in with the blankets.

“No, I feel terrible already, I’ll just-”

Neil shook his head and put his hands on your shoulders. He knew you well and he was aware what was going on in your head. He fixed his gaze with yours. “You don’t have to be strong all the time, you stubborn baby, let me take care of you, please?” he said softly and kissed the top of your head.

You closed your eyes as you listened to Neil bustling around the kitchen. After a few moments, he came back with a big mug.

“Thank you,” you said, taking the tea from his hands. “My place usually doesn’t look like it belongs to some dumpster raccoon, you know.”

“That’s _not_ what I remember,” he shrugged as the corner of his lips twitched into a smug smile.

You wished you had enough strength to toss a pillow at Neil’s face. “Hey now! Don’t be rude to me, I’m sick,” you complained.

“It’s not rude if it’s true,” he bopped your nose with his finger and went back to the kitchen.

_Maybe he knew you a bit too well, after all._

You rolled your eyes and sipped your tea. “You are the worst.”

“Does that mean you don’t want my soup?”

You smirked as Neil walked up to you with a steaming bowl in his hands. “Does it have to come with annoying Brit?”

He chuckled and handed you the soup. “I can leave you two alone,” he quirked his brow, turning around.

You knew that he was only joking, but out of nowhere you felt a lump in your throat. You reached out and grabbed his hand.

“No, please, stay,” you asked quietly.

Neil shot you a puzzled look, clearly surprised at that sudden change of your tone. He cupped your face with his palms and pressed his forehead to yours. “I’m not going anywhere, love,” he cooed and gave you a half-smile. “Now scoot over.”

After you finished your soup, you rested your head on Neil’s knees. Your all time favourite TV show was playing in the background, but you barely paid attention to what was happening on the screen. Neil gently circled his fingertips on your temple and with every stroke of his fingers your headache was slowly fading away.

You rolled on your back to look at Neil’s face. You patted his chest lightly.

“Don’t you have a world to save or something?”

Neil smiled softly and took your hand, laying a small kiss on your palm.

“My world is right here.”


End file.
